


Mouse uwu - a Tale of Forbidden Love

by scintillatingsnows



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance, takes place during into the wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillatingsnows/pseuds/scintillatingsnows
Summary: On a seemingly normal day, Graypaw stumbles upon an unusual mouse.
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Graystripe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Mouse uwu - a Tale of Forbidden Love

Tar-black pupils constricted, stark silhouettes against the feline's golden irises. The sturdy cat moved silently through the underbrush, his eyes locked onto a mouse. The rodent nibbled at seeds with content, oblivious of the predator lurking in the shadows. Its ears occasionally flicked, and its beady eyes were unreadable.Graypaw drew closer. Just before he was a tail-length away from the mouse, however, it went rigid, its head jerking in Graypaw's direction.

But it didn't run.

It merely stood there, gazing at the apprentice apathetically. In response, Graypaw crouched, preparing to leap. If it wasn't going to run, he might as well catch it.

Just before he could jump, though, it opened its mouth. “Wait,” it chirped.

Graypaw stared at the rodent in astonishment. Did it just _talk?_ Its accent was foreign and choppy, but it spoke. A mouse. Spoke to a cat.

The mouse sighed, exasperated. “Before you ask: yes, I just spoke in cat tongue. How? I am so intelligent that I can order my vocal chords to copy the sounds of any animal. It is rather reminiscent of a mockingbird, I must say,” it said.

“Weird flex but ok,” said Graypaw.

* * *

For days, the mouse and cat spoke. They would meet each other each night with offerings of peace. Graypaw brought seeds, while the mouse brought the corpses of its brethren. At first, Graypaw was confused. The dead bodies smelled as if they had been recently killed, but why would the mouse give him the corpses of its own kind? And...where did it get them?

When Graypaw brought the topic up, it merely told him that sacrifices must be made.

He didn’t mention it again.

* * *

Eventually, the offerings stopped. Graypaw stopped giving, as did the mouse. One day, Graypaw came to a realization. He still hadn’t asked for the mouse’s name. So, that sundown, he asked and learned that its name was Oak. In return, it asked for his name, and his name it received.

Apparently, she was also female, so the author can stop fucking writing “it” and make her seem like a living, breathing creature.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, and Graypaw was meeting Oak once more. Splendid transition, I know. No need to flatter me.

He stalked into the clearing, his eyes round with excitement. He found their meetings to be quite refreshing. Of course, he was probably failing to function as a normal apprentice, but that’s not important. Sleep deprivation doesn’t matter if you’re having fun!

Oak arrived not long after him, a sullen look on her face. Graypaw immediately rushed over to the rodent, wondering what was wrong and what he could do to help.  
  
Oak refused to look him in the eye. This only heightened his concern.

Eventually, she sighed. With a sigh, the mouse sighed, “We can’t keep meeting like this.”

In an instant, Graypaw’s expression fell. “W-What..?” He was heartbroken. He-They couldn’t! Their meetings were _everything_ to him. He couldn’t live without looking into her beady eyes each night, without enjoying their meaningful conversations!

The rodent sighed once more, her shoulders falling. “One of the other mice followed me last night. If I don’t stop meeting with you, I will be killed.”

“You’ll...No, no, no! You can’t! Let’s run away together! Let’s go where no one will find us! _Please, Oak!”_ She couldn’t! He couldn’t live without her!

“G-Garypaw, I'm sorry, but...I can't. I don't think I could stand to leave my family.”

Graypaw's face fell, a look of utter betrayal falling across his face. “No…

“No! Oak, I-” He choked. “I love you, Oak!”

The mouse froze, her eyes widening. “You… I-I love you too, Gaypaw. I don't know if I can stay, but…” She walked up to Graypaw, expanding her arm to rest it against the cat's chin. “I...I'll have to think on this. Meet me next sundown, alright?”

Graypaw nodded, his eyes round. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

The setting sun’s vibrant light washed over the forest, illuminating Graypaw's stocky figure. The leaf-fall leaves crunched under his paws as he padded through the forest, beads of sweat slipping through his cat sweat glands. He grimly anticipated his arrival. He...didn't know how to feel. He was nervous, for sure; but he was also..lost. Anything could happen, and he wasn't sure he was ready.

Dark thoughts continued to spiral through his head until, inevitably, he arrived at the cleaning. Even when he arrived, however, he continued thinking these dark thoughts. What if she decided to stay with her family? To stop meeting with him? What if, if she decided to leave with him, _he_ couldn't bear to abandon his clan? What happened to the writing style?

Eventually, Oak arrived. By then, Graypaw was overflowing with anxiety. The mouse was noticeably nervous, too. She fidgeted with her spiny fingers. The two stood silent for a while, unsure of what to say.

Oak was the first to speak. She took in a deep breath. “I've decided to run away. I thought it over, and...I believe I should listen to my heart. For that reason, I-”

“Graypaw?”

Graypaw froze. He knew that voice. No, it couldn't be! He whipped around, his wide eyes widening wider when he saw who it was.

_Firepaw._

His friend stared at him, visibly confused. “Who were you talking to?”

“O-oh, uh. Just myself, _hahaha_ …”

“I heard another voice. Graypaw, please trust me. Who were your talking to?”

Graypaw sighed. “U-um...a friend.”

Firepaw tilted his head to one side. Then, his nose twitched. He immediately perked up. “I smell mouse! It's close, too,” he trilled, prancing forward with his nose pointed up.

“W-Wait! I, uh-”

“Hey, wait… Graypaw, you good? The mouse is right next to you! You must be really out of it to not notice it,” Firepaw laughed.

Oak remained silent, though her beady eyes widened in _terror._ She was boned.

Graypaw panicked. He didn't know how to explain-what to do, how to _stop Firepaw, damnit!_

It happened in an instant. One moment Oak was right next to him, and the next she was gone. Her body hung limp in Firepaw's jaw.

Graypaw could feel tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, could feel the burning sensation behind them. He felt _empty._ Oak, his love, was _gone._

He couldn't _stand it._ But there was nothing he could do. Oak was gone. But _no,_ she _couldn_ 't be gone! It wasn't possible. Oak _wasn't_ gone. There was no way. Firepaw wouldn't-he'd never-

But he did.

And that was all there was to it.

* * *

Moonlight trickled faintly into the den, its fragile rays sharpening the shadows casted over Graypaw's face. He'd never felt so _lost._

But there was nothing to be done. It was over. _They_ were over. They never got their happily ever after.

But perhaps he could still do something. He could free himself. From his burdens, from the rules he was bound by.

Garry's Mod was shut down that day.


End file.
